Floor mounted conveyor systems having tracks for driverless vehicles present a problem of how to cross the tracks. One solution is to build steps from the floor level up to the level of the tracks. A platform may be provided between the tracks. That solution is only applicable to persons who seek to traverse the tracks.
If the conveyor system is an endless loop having dimensions such as 15 meters and 250 meters long, the problem of access across the tracks to the space within the loop persists. With an endless loop of that size, it is necessary to utilize the space within the loop with machinery. In order to locate the machinery within the loop, provide maintenance on machinery in the loop, provide transportation for raw materials, etc. it is necessary that any access way accommodate material handling equipment such as a fork lift truck. In such a situation, steps over the track are an unacceptable solution. Providing a section of the track which is removable to facilitate access is likewise unacceptable since it interferes with the operation of the conveyor.
The present invention is directed to a solution of the problem of providing access across the conveyor system having tracks for driverless vehicles, facilitating such access by material handling equipment, while accomplishing such access without interfering with movement of driverless vehicles along the track.